Naruto vs Sasuke Eternity
by EpicCore
Summary: From the beginning to the end Naruto and Sasuke have been enemies since they met.Whether you know it or not these two are actually good friends.But for now all anyone can see is the rivalry of these two legendary destined ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1: Awwww Man!  
><em>**

**_AUTHOR:UzaumkiCore_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sasuke and Naruto are babies and are in the care of Kakashi and are laid down.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hu Suker" said Naruto. "..." Naruto gets hit by Sasuke in the Sasuke punches him again and Naruto barfs on his arm."OOPSY" "EWWWWW" "WHATH HOW SUKER!" "U DISGUST ME!" "WELL THAT'S TOO BAD."Couples of years later Sasuke and Naruto join the Ninja Academy forgetting about their terrible comes in and slams the door when a board eraser falls on his head. "HAHAHAHAHAHA you fell for it Iruka Sensei!" said Naruto while the other class mates were the students were laughing except for Sasuke stares at Naruto like a total emo Naruto looks like he is constipated."What are you looking at loser" said Sasuke. "You shut the hell up bastard!"After that it got extremely quite as soon as he realized who he called a 'bastard' it was too the girls int he class room were popping their knuckles and staring at Naruto with a crazed but angry look."Wait noo.."his plead was muffled by a symphony of blood squirting,yelling,angry girls,swear sessions,and more their target was Naruto al the girls ended up fighting each other."Sasuke is Mine" "No he is mine" "No Sasuke wants to marry me!" "Hmph" Sasuke and Sasuke stare at each other and while Iruka breaks up the girls their rivalry begins once again.<p>

"Awwww Man! Why do _**I**_ have to apologize!" "Because **_you_** started the fight Naruto"sad Iruka. "Well I'm not gonna say shit" "WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO I THOUGHT I HEARD SOME PROFANITY IN THAT SENTENCE!"yelled Iruka as spit got on Naruto's had a swollen cheek a bloody nose a black eye and a bruise one his had a black eye and was bleeding on his leg. After a couple of minutes of arguing it was time for were learning how to properly throw and hit a target with kunai and got a perfect score but Naruto had hit the target only 3 times out of 20."Awwww Man!" Naruto facepalmed his face and Sasuke threw a kunai that let his pants down revealing his very tiny ass and his weird looking dick."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" everyone blushed and peed on the target in front of everyone. But it wasn't Sasuke's target but Sakura. "NARUTOOOOO!" yelled ran at him like a bull and kicked him in the air. 'CHA PUNK' thought Sakura.

On Naruto's way home he saw Sasuke making out with Sakura."Oh HELL NO. SASUKE UR GONNA FUCKING GO TO HELL!" Naruto ran at Sasuke and tackled him."OH SHIT!" Naruto kicked Sasuke in the gutt and Sasuke backflip kicked him into the everything went black for Naruto.

When Naruto woke up he felt sick and agry."Im gonna kill that damn Sasuke in the chunin exams. Oh boy I cant wait.I am gona need to learn some new jutsu before I can kick his ass.


	2. I WIN U BASTARD

**_CHAPTER 1: Awwww Man!  
><em>**

**_AUTHOR:UzaumkiCore_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sasuke and Naruto are babies and are in the care of Kakashi and are laid down.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hu Suker" said Naruto. "..." Naruto gets hit by Sasuke in the Sasuke punches him again and Naruto barfs on his arm."OOPSY" "EWWWWW" "WHATH HOW SUKER!" "U DISGUST ME!" "WELL THAT'S TOO BAD."Couples of years later Sasuke and Naruto join the Ninja Academy forgetting about their terrible comes in and slams the door when a board eraser falls on his head. "HAHAHAHAHAHA you fell for it Iruka Sensei!" said Naruto while the other class mates were the students were laughing except for Sasuke stares at Naruto like a total emo Naruto looks like he is constipated."What are you looking at loser" said Sasuke. "You shut the hell up bastard!"After that it got extremely quite as soon as he realized who he called a 'bastard' it was too the girls int he class room were popping their knuckles and staring at Naruto with a crazed but angry look."Wait noo.."his plead was muffled by a symphony of blood squirting,yelling,angry girls,swear sessions,and more their target was Naruto al the girls ended up fighting each other."Sasuke is Mine" "No he is mine" "No Sasuke wants to marry me!" "Hmph" Sasuke and Sasuke stare at each other and while Iruka breaks up the girls their rivalry begins once again.<p>

"Awwww Man! Why do _**I**_ have to apologize!" "Because **_you_** started the fight Naruto"sad Iruka. "Well I'm not gonna say shit" "WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO I THOUGHT I HEARD SOME PROFANITY IN THAT SENTENCE!"yelled Iruka as spit got on Naruto's had a swollen cheek a bloody nose a black eye and a bruise one his had a black eye and was bleeding on his leg. After a couple of minutes of arguing it was time for were learning how to properly throw and hit a target with kunai and got a perfect score but Naruto had hit the target only 3 times out of 20."Awwww Man!" Naruto facepalmed his face and Sasuke threw a kunai that let his pants down revealing his very tiny ass and his weird looking dick."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" everyone blushed and peed on the target in front of everyone. But it wasn't Sasuke's target but Sakura. "NARUTOOOOO!" yelled ran at him like a bull and kicked him in the air. 'CHA PUNK' thought Sakura.

On Naruto's way home he saw Sasuke making out with Sakura."Oh HELL NO. SASUKE UR GONNA FUCKING GO TO HELL!" Naruto ran at Sasuke and tackled him."OH SHIT!" Naruto kicked Sasuke in the gutt and Sasuke backflip kicked him into the everything went black for Naruto.

When Naruto woke up he felt sick and agry."Im gonna kill that damn Sasuke in the chunin exams. Oh boy I cant wait.I am gona need to learn some new jutsu before I can kick his ass.


End file.
